


That was pretend?

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pretend Relationship, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek seen it with his own two eyes. The casual touches, the lingering glances. Stiles was obviously making Parrish uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was pretend?

He knew he shouldn't be bothered by it, Stiles was only flirting with that James Dean as an angel,  as a distraction. 

 

Derek seen it with his own two eyes. The casual touches, the lingering glances. Stiles was obviously making Parrish uncomfortable.

He was trying to swipe a case file, but this was a bit excessive.

"STILES,  STOP FLIRTING WITH THE DEPUTIES, EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

Derek grinned, John was awesome. 

Stiles glared at his dad in his office.

Derek decided to cut this show short. He walked over to Parrish desk where Stiles was failing to distract him.

" Hey Sweetie, "

He kissed him passionately,  causing Parrish to avert his eyes, giving him the perfect chance to sweep the file.

"You ready to go?"  
"uh yeah, yeah"

When they got out to the car,  Stiles turned to him.

"What the hell was that ?!"

Derek shouldn't have been annoyed because Stiles wasn't actually his boyfriend.

They were pretending because the Sheriff had told them he knows so there was no point in hiding anymore. 

Stiles presumed he meant the werewolf thing and immediately went on to exclaim how relieved he was that he didn't have to hide anymore. 

I don't need to tell you what happened next.

" I -I - I'm sorry, I thought that was what we should do"  
"That was pretend?"  
" I got the file, let's go home"

Stiles got very quiet then mummered  
"I think we should break up"

The amount of sorrow that filled Derek's heart at that was not healthy, especially considering they weren't actually going out.

"But then I have no reason to be around you all the time."

He was brutally honest and meant it in more ways than Stiles knew.

" I can't do this anymore,  the fake dates, you showing up for dinner with my dad, the kissing, it's all to close to something I know I can't have"

the tears started rolling down his face.

" But you can have it Stiles, you can, do you want to know why I really kissed you?"

Stiles nodded

"I didn't want that Deputy to get any ideas about taking you away from me, you're mine"

" As creepy possessive that is, thank you,  if it wasn't for that kiss, I never would've have told you, it felt too real."

"It was"

They both smiled, they were both idiots.

"Can I have another ?, Pl-umh"

They stayed there, necking in the station car park, 

Needless to say, they now both have public indecency charges, but they were allowed continue in their cells.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
